


A Swanqueen holiday

by Swanregalqueen123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanregalqueen123/pseuds/Swanregalqueen123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has never celebrated Christmas nor does she know about it, as if today she will. Today is December 25th 2015. A special day for Emma and Henry to show Regina what Christmas is like. SOME SMUT. Warning- SEXY REGINA</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Swanqueen holiday

It had come to that time of year where everybody is in a good jolly mood. Getting Christmas presents from their loved ones, singing Christmas songs, and decorating the tree with lovely ornaments. Here in storybrooke Maine, everybody knows about Christmas. Except one. Regina Mills. Regina has never celebrated Christmas nor does she know about it, as if today she will. Today is December 25th 2015. A special day for Emma and Henry to show Regina what Christmas is like.

Regina woke up bright and early only to find Emma was not in bed. Stretching out her arms and legs, she got up and put on her favorite silky robe, as she proceeded downstairs. The brunette had found Emma in the living room with their son henry, decorating a tall green Christmas tree.

"Good morning beautiful", Emma proclaimed as she gave a small kiss on Regina's cheek.

"Good morning Emma. May I ask why is there a tree in my living room", Regina's sarcastic tone started to come forth. Henry stopped decorating the tree as he turned to look at his mom with a scared surprise look on his face. For Emma's jaw dropped open and Regina started to look confused to why they're making a huge deal out of this tree.

"What"? Regina said.

"Regina it's Christmas. Don't you know", Emma smiled.

"I suppose i don't. What is this Christmas you speak of dear", Regina smirked as she pulled Emma against her body, holding her against her body tight. Emma took a small glance to see that Henry was not in the room anymore and he had left to get more decorations from the basement. This Christmas is going to be amazing, Emma thought.

"Christmas is a special holiday where families come together and give each other gifts and uh spread holiday cheer around the world, making everybody happy", Emma spoke nervously fast, feeling Regina's hand rubbing against her back and down to her bottom.

The brunette always had a special touch that made Emma fall to her knees. Regina could seduce Emma anytime she wanted and the blonde wouldn't mind but its Christmas today. The blonde wants to make this special for Regina, something she won't forget. Regina has always done something special for Emma that leads to hot sex, romantic dinner dates, or just cuddling in each other's arms, but this time its Emma's turn.

"Moms! It's time to open presents", Henry yelled at this two mothers who were upstairs.

"Were coming", Emma said. Regina and Emma both rushed down stairs to meet their lovely son who was sitting next to the Christmas tree dying to open of his gifts.

"Well go on kid", both his mother's smiled. He took the first gift from the Christmas tree, as he unwrapped the paper off of it. He opened the box, finding a t-shirt of the evil queen on the front and a red apple in the back. The young boy smiled proudly as he hugged his mom (Regina).

"I figured you would know that i got that for you", Regina giggled.

"Okay kid you ready for mine", Emma said with a excited tone. She wasn't just excited about henry opening her gift. She was excited to see what Regina had gotten her because the gift Emma got was no match. Henry unwrapped the paper once again, opening the box. He found a beautiful swan necklace. The same one Neal stole for her when they're were robbing the store market. "I figured that you would like that because your dad got it for me and I thought you should have it", Emma was attacked by Henry with a gentle hug, as Regina joined in. Now it was time for Emma's present. She took a deep breath as she got up from the couch, walking over to the Christmas tree to find one last gift. Emma wondered why there was only one gift left because Regina should have gotten her something. The blonde took the last present under the tree as she handed it to Regina, waiting for her to open it. "Here you go", Emma said quickly. She shouldn't be mad at Regina for not getting her a gift but she just wished she had. Henry and Emma both sat next to Regina watching her unwrap her first Christmas gift from Emma. Regina was stunned to see the most beautiful red apple ornament and a huge red apple statue.

"This is amazing Emma", Regina put down the gift on the table as she wrapped her arms around her lover. "Thank you", she whispered.

Henry had gone to bed leaving Regina and Emma upstairs alone in their bedroom. Emma was startled hearing the door shut loudly by Regina as she turned around to see Regina had a wide sexy wicked grin on her face. Emma's face turned red instantly seeing Regina without her clothes but only with a huge red bow wrapped perfectly against her chest. Emma took the sight in, taking a deep breath for she couldn't move from her spot but Regina had come to her instead.

"You want to unwrap your gift", Regina whispered against Emma's ear as she teased her with her tongue. Emma carefully pulled a string on the bow leaving it all falling to the ground, revealing her perfect soft delicious breast. Emma had no time to say anything because Regina pushed her on the bed, leaving both women laughing. "My Christmas gift to you Emma is to fuck you lovingly and from now on I'll be your Santa. Now have you been naughty girl or a good girl", Regina's voice dripped with sexiness as she made wet kisses against the blondes neck. "I been a naughty girl", Emma moaned as she was feeling aroused by Regina's touch and her soft tongue on her pulse, sucking her neck hard.

"Well my naughty girl. You need to be punished", Regina smirked.


End file.
